


From the Ground Up

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [34]
Category: CSI: NY, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Hale Pack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: “Well I thought we might catch a game...if you wanted.  I mean it’s still early but I might already have tickets...just two though since everyone else is busy and it’s a school night.”He laughed a little.  “Sure Adam.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.
> 
> Note 1: The DC Summit (Silver Lining) happened between Dancing with the Fishes and Youngblood.
> 
> Note 2: Skipping Youngblood, Manhattan Manhunt and City of Dolls. Not really going into the episodes Bad Beat, Jamalot or Trapped either. Briefly mentioning them though.

From the Ground Up  
calikocat  
Word count: 1551

Prologue

XXX

Settling in as a Community was an interesting experience, it was just the four of them at first since they'd brought Stella and Aiden in using Xander as their show and tell prop. Which had been fun; even Mac had to admit flying on the back of a dragon was pretty neat. It got a bit more complicated though when not even a week later he got a call from John Stilinski that he had incoming werewolves.

The three surviving Hale children had laid their family to rest, except for their uncle Peter who was still in the hospital. The older werewolf was so locked up in his trauma that not only was he still catatonic, but he wasn't healing...or not like a werewolf should heal. He was healing like a human would which was slow in comparison. 

Unable to bear staying Laura, Derek, and Cora all but fled Beacon Hills to an apartment their parents had used when they were on the East Coast on business. Beacon Hills was just too painful a place for them to remain and John was turning them over to Mac even if the Hales were unaware of the situation.

He gave them a week to settle in, and then he, Adam, Aiden, and Stella brought them dinner and welcomed them to the city. They knew of Mac, since John had given Laura Mac's information should they ever need a contact in the police department. Laura had let them in with a puzzled look on her face as the four took over her kitchen and set the table with the home cooked meal they'd brought. It was the first Community Dinner they'd had...and it had gone rather well.

They tried to get together as a Community often after that to provide the Hales and themselves with some stability. Stella, however, had a boyfriend, so a lot of her free time was spent with him; and they didn't fault her for it. Aiden was working toward her PI license and that took up a lot of her time. Adam was still only working part time for the lab and when he wasn't there he was often working as a substitute teacher. And Mac was full time at the lab.

So the second 'Community Activity' was just Mac, Adam and the Hales watching a movie and eating take out. The younger man and all three kids had shown up at Mac's apartment with a couple of DVDs and a bag of food and Mac hadn't the heart to say no. They watched the first movie through; however, during the second they all fell asleep one by one. Except for Mac so he turned it off, and covered each of them with a blanket before turning in himself.

It had been odd to take care of someone like that, he hadn't...not since Claire...but it was nice.

 

When Stella could spend time with them it was usually for drinks with everyone from the lab. It helped to get Lindsay and Adam to relax around the others...and it helped Mac too. He even managed to get Aiden to join them a couple of times; he wanted everyone in his Community to be comfortable with one another. She might not be one of his CSIs anymore, but she was still one of his people. He was glad that she was adjusting to life away from the lab so well after he'd been forced to fire her.

It was a decent start to beginning a few Community traditions, now he just had to find a way to merge the two groups since none of the Hales were old enough to drink.

 

As time went on Laura, Derek, and Cora couldn't always join them in activities as Laura had enrolled at Chelsea University and the two younger Hales had school. That left Adam and Mac on their own a few times.

The first such time Danny and Sheldon had wrapped up their Weather Girl case while Mac, Flack, and Stella found the mystery shooter who'd killed a man he'd never even known, Joel Ivy. Mac had been at his desk finishing up the paperwork and reading over everyone’s reports when Adam had bustled into his office.

“You busy tonight Boss?”

“Not after I finish this last report.”

“So half hour maybe?”

Mac nodded. “Yeah, why, you have plans?”

“Well I thought we might catch a game...if you wanted. I mean it’s still early but I might already have tickets...just two though since everyone else is busy and it’s a school night.”

He laughed a little. “Sure Adam.”

Adam started to step back out when he paused. “Uh...can the lab reimburse me for the evidence I bought?”

“You mean the Weather Girl porno?” Mac asked; brow raised.

“Um...yes?”

“You really want to turn in that receipt?”

Adam blushed a little. “I guess not huh?”

“No.”

“I figured as much, had to ask though.” He smiled. “See you in half an hour Mac.”

“I'll be ready.”

He hadn't expected the game to be Roller Derby...but he had fun.

 

For Thanksgiving they had dinner at Stella's. Danny, Lindsay, and Sheldon all had families to go home too. Aiden too was with family. Stella, Adam, and Mac didn't really have any. They tried to make dinner as warm and welcoming as they could for Laura, Derek, and Cora. It was their first holiday without their family and it wasn't an easy one.

“Why are you doing this?” Derek had asked, sullen and something close to angry as he stared at the dinner put before them. “Shouldn't you be with your own families...not taking pity on us.”

“The team at the lab and you guys are my family.” Stella said. “I don't know who my parents were; I grew up in foster homes.”

“My parents died a few years before my wife did...and Claire was killed when the second tower fell.” The kids' eyes had widened in shock at that.

Adam shrugged. “My mom and little sister died in a car crash a long time ago...I don't talk to my dad.”

“Why?” Cora asked.

The young man swallowed. “He...was a bully. It got worse after mom and Tiff died. I was the only available target.”

No more was said on the subject of blood kin, and by the time desert was brought out their moods had lightened a bit. It would be a long time before the loss of their family would heal, even a little, but they weren't alone. By the time Laura led her siblings out of Stella's apartment arms full of leftovers, they were smiling. 

 

The Roller Derby thing came back to bite him in the ass when they got a case at a Stadium and he was explaining the game to Stella. She grinned at him and teased him a little asking him if he enjoyed his date. Mac rolled his eyes and told her it wasn't a date, but yes he had fun. He wondered though...if the game could have been considered a date. The thought lingered and as a result he invited Adam down to the club where he played after the case was over.

It was worth it to see the younger man sitting in the audience at Cozy's, while Mac played with the band on his bass guitar.

 

Their highlight for December, other than a Christmas dinner together that Mac hosted, was just after the case where Danny got locked in a panic room for several hours. Gibbs and Tim came up from DC on the 28th and they all went out to dinner, dragging the Hales along. They tried to leave work out of their discussion but ended up comparing their weirdest cases which got a few smiles out of the kids. Mostly Stella was impressed with the way they described Abby's ability to run her lab all by herself. Aiden wondered how much more work she'd get done if she had access to CafPows.

They parted ways with the Hales after dinner and went to the beach, where Jethro changed to show Stella and Aiden his dragon form and promised to get copies of the journals that everyone had. None of them worried about him being spotted. It was snowing and his silver scales reflected the white around them so no one would see him from a distance, and no one but their little group was crazy enough to actually be on the beach.

 

Laura, Derek, and Cora knew that their group was somehow connected to magic...but no one was quite ready to let them in on the big secret. They were still recovering emotionally and Mac didn't want to overwhelm them. 

Unlike Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner's soulmate. Aaron hadn't changed yet for the younger man, but he'd come close and had to be brought in since he'd seen Aaron's eyes glow during a hostage situation. Already though he was moving toward a relationship with Aaron and Haley and fully in the know.

 

Even so everyone breathed a sigh of relief as 2005 ended without any more crises in the Dragon Nation. Which everyone from the east coast to the west coast was thankful for.

XXX


	2. Chapter One

From the Ground Up  
calikocat  
Word count: 3771

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Wasted – 2x12 – January 18, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac was nursing a coffee as he waited for the rest of their party in the lobby of the movie theater. He and Adam had arrived after the Hales who had been sitting at a table in the little cafe that was in the lobby. Seeing their less than pleased faces Adam had prompted a competition and dragged all three into the attached arcade. It was the first time Mac had seen any of the Hales smile and relax so easily. Usually it took more than a video game challenge to get that from them.

“Hey Mac.”

He looked away from the arcade when he heard Stella's voice, and blinked when he saw Lindsay was with her. “Hey.”

“I invited Lindsay and Aiden couldn't make it. Hope that's okay?”

“Of course.”

“Where are Adam and the kids?”

“In the arcade, they've been playing since Adam and I got here.”

“Kids?” Lindsay asked. “I didn't know you or Adam had kids.”

Mac laughed and shook his head. “Neither of us do; the kids Stella is talking about are Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale. They're originally from California and a friend of mine in their hometown, a deputy John Stilinski, asked me to look in on them every now and then.”

“Only it went a lot further than that, all of them were over at my apartment for Thanksgiving.” Stella told her. “Mac hosted Christmas.”

He smirked a little. “You liked the company.”

“I did.” She confirmed. “We did.”

“Where are their parents?” Lindsay asked.

“They were murdered...their uncle is still in a catatonic state he's the only one who survived the fire.”

“Oh my gosh.”

There was a round of cheering and they looked toward the arcade where Adam and Cora high-fived. Apparently they had teamed up against Derek and Laura. Stella smiled at the scene. “They seem to be doing okay right now.”

“Yeah.” Mac sipped at his coffee again. “We have half an hour before the movie starts, what do you say we join them?”

“Really Mac?” Stella asked. “Arcade games?”

“I'm in.” Lindsay told them.

“Well?” He asked, wondering if he should bait her.

Stella shook her head, but sighed in defeat. “When Danny said you needed to get out of the lab, I don't think he meant an arcade.”

“Maybe not.” He finished his coffee and headed toward the bright lights and sounds, throwing away his cup along the way. “But I'll take it.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Risk – 2x13 – January 25, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was just finishing with the stomach contents of their most recent case and victim, Randy Williams, when Mac came into his work zone. “Hey Mac, heard you had a big night.”

“Fund raising parties aren't necessarily fun; you have any good news for me?”

“You're just in time; I've got the contents of Randy Williams’ stomach all here. I found bits of macadamias, almonds, and cashews.”

“Bar mix.”

“Exactly; and then there's the fish which makes absolutely no sense to me.”

“Yeah, Sid was surprised when he fished them out of the vic's stomach.”

Adam blinked, paused for a second before he smiled at Mac. “Did you just make a pun?”

Mac smiled back. “Well, Sid's was better. He asked me if I wanted to go fishing.”

“He didn't.” Adam laughed. “Sid's fun.”

“He can be, what about the shark tooth?” Mac asked; Adam moved to get the envelope for him. “I'm still trying to figure out how it got stuck in the vic's hand.”

Adam located the envelope and handed it Mac. “Here you go.”

Mac took the tooth out and examined it under a magnifier. “There's tool marks here, like it was mounted to something.”

“Did you find anything like a necklace or a key chain?”

“No, nothing like that.”

Adam shook his head. “This is a weird one Mac. Bar mix, shark tooth and tropical fish.”

“They're betas, fighting fish. Two males together will fight to the death.”

“Kinda like two female rabbits.” Mac gave him an odd look. “I tried to raise rabbits when I was a kid...I thought I had a male and a female...but when I tried to introduce them so they could make babies they nearly killed each other. Doe's are pretty territorial.”

“I've never really thought about rabbits being that vicious.”

“Nearly lost a finger or two separating them and I had to keep them apart after that.”

“They each had their own cage I take it.”

“Yeah.”

“Just like the betas.” Mac blinked and grinned. “Wild Wild Wet.”

“Okay...that's a very hip Manhattan club. Why did it just pop into your head like that?”

“I think after going to Roller Derby with you I can be considered hip, but the bar is near Chelsea University and there are fighting fish on every table. It’s a short train ride from where Randy Williams was found.”

“You're right; you're very hip and can hang anywhere.”

“I was at the scene of a crime Adam. The Bouncers went a little overboard and ended up killing a kid from Staten Island...” He winked. “The shrimp cocktail is fantastic.”

Adam smiled. “I like shrimp.”

“I'll take you some time.”

Adam blinked and felt his cheek heat a little. “What? Like a date?”

“Yeah, when our case is over. What do you say?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now get me something more on that tooth.” Mac grinned at him again and walked out of his lab. 

Adam shook himself, wondering if that had really happened he even pinched his wrist to make sure he hadn't imagined it. It had been a little unexpected, but he didn't regret agreeing to the date.

xxx

“That was good work today Adam.”

“Thanks, glad I could help.”

They were sitting at a table, at Wild Wild Wet with a drink each and they were waiting on their shrimp cocktail. The music was loud, but not too loud and the company was perfect.

“Is this alright?” Mac asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good, I've been wondering where I could take you for a first date, when this sort of presented itself.”

Adam stared at him in disbelief. “You've been thinking about asking me out?”

“Ever since the Roller Derby, that's kind of why I invited you down to the Jazz club. I enjoyed surprising you.”

Adam laughed. “I knew you were a man of many talents Mac; I just didn't know what those talents were.”

Mac held up his glass and they made a toast. “Here's to hoping we enjoy discovering all of our talents together.”

“I'm up for it if you are.” They drank to future possibilities and enjoyed their fantastic shrimp cocktail. Then Adam dragged Mac to the dance floor to see if dancing was one of those hidden talents.

It was. And neither one of them complained when the dances left them panting and hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stuck on You – 2x14 – February 1, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Adam, what are you doing here?”

Adam nearly choked on his beer when he heard Lindsay's voice and barely managed to catch what did come flying out with a napkin. “Lindsay! Why are you here?”

“I asked first.”

“Uh...”

Her eyes flicked up to the stage where Mac was sitting on a stool with the band, and then back to him. “How long have you known Mac played here?”

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he went with a minimal response. “Uh...a while.”

She raised a brow at him. “And how long have you been coming here to watch him?”

Crap. “Since, uh, since he brought me the first time in November.”

Now both brows were raised. “Mac brought you here to listen to him?”

“Yes?”

She smiled and sat at his table. “You two are closer than I thought.”

“Er.”

“Don't worry, I won't say anything.”

“Thank you?”

“You should know though, Danny is meeting me here.” She looked toward the stage again. “I wanted to show him he doesn't know Mac as well as he thinks he does, so I wanted him to see Mac play. I didn't know you'd be here though.”

“Speaking of Danny.” Adam gave a little wave and Lindsay looked over her shoulder in the direction he was looking. Danny waved back and joined them.

Danny looked from Lindsay to Adam, eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. “Am I interrupting?”

“Lindsay was just asking me the same thing. I come here every Wednesday.”

“Jazz doesn't really seem like your thing Adam.”

He shrugged. “It has its moments.”

The music stopped and they clapped as Danny took a seat with them, then Mac's voice came over the microphone. “I'd like to thank Ms. Carol Williams, all the way from Chicago, our special guest.”

Danny turned to look at the stage and a new song started up, the infamous Ms. Williams leading with a Saxophone and Mac accompanying with his bass guitar. Then he turned back to look at Lindsay and Adam. “How did you two know about this?”

“Figured it out on my own.” Lindsay said. “Mac seemed familiar with the guitars when he was handling them in the lab...and he has a standing Wednesday appointment.”

Danny eyed Adam and he shrugged. “I come here every Wednesday, it’s relaxing.”

No more was said and they just enjoyed the music, the appetizers and the drinks splitting the bill four ways. Mac joined them for a round between sets, and when he was ready to leave Lindsay and Danny went their separate ways...and Mac went home with Adam.

 

Adam was really glad he'd cleaned his apartment on his last day off from the lab, he hadn't been positive that Mac was going to be joining him at home so soon but he'd had hopes. They caught a cab to his building, shared the fare, and climbed the two flights to his place. Mac carried his guitar in its case and Adam carried Mac's go bag, thrilled that Mac had planned all along to spend the night.

He unlocked his door with a little thrill, really glad he didn't have a roommate who might wonder just why Adam was bringing his boss home. “Come on-” Adam started to say, but Mac placed a finger to his lips to stop him.

“No verbal invitations Adam, the Sunnydale natives have stressed that pretty heavily.”

Oh, duh. Vampires. He wanted to smack himself but refrained and Mac lowered his hand. “Oops. Thanks.” He opened the door and stepped inside with a smile and Mac followed him, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Adam blindly closed the door behind them managing to lock it while the kiss deepened and became open mouthed, tongues even coming out to play.

He breathed deeply as he regretfully pulled away. “Wow.”

“Let’s hope you're still thinking that by the time we turn in.”

“I have no doubts about that Mac.” Adam grinned and set the chain and deadbolt. “You can put your guitar on the table and help yourself to anything in the fridge.” He blinked in thought. “Not that I'm entirely sure there's anything in there but pop...and bagels...but we might want to save those for breakfast.”

Mac smirked and move to the small table in the kitchen area. “You have anything to go on those bagels?”

“I might have some taco blend shredded cheese...I promise the next time you plan to stay over I'll go grocery shopping.”

“Its okay Adam, the appetizers were enough.”

Adam kicked off his shoes and left them by the door, Mac sat in one of the kitchen chairs to untie his. “They were good weren't they...hey did you know Lindsay and Danny were gonna show up, cause that was a little awkward.”

Mac stood; shoes in hand and placed them by Adams. “I thought Lindsay might figure it out, I left her enough clues. Danny was a surprise though. Should I have warned you about Lindsay?” He asked, leaning in for another kiss, keeping it light this time.

“Well no, but she's on to us, just so you know...in case you weren't ready to come out. Danny is suspicious too I think.”

“Are you okay with them knowing?” Mac's eyes were so close to him that he became fascinated and distracted by their unique color that was somewhere between grey and green. “Adam?”

“I like your eyes.”

Mac chuckled and kissed him again, hands cupping Adam's face, fingers rubbing over his beard. “Adam.” The name was whispered as he pulled away again.

“I'm okay with them knowing. Come to bed with me?”

Mac backed off a little. “I don't think I'm ready for full penetration, not giving or receiving.”

Adam grinned and nodded toward his bed. “No penetration, noted. Let me show you something almost as fun then.” Mac let Adam pull him toward the bed. “Strip, I'll get the lube.”

“Adam.”

“No penetration, promise. You trust me Mac?”

Mac leveled that intense stare at him that he was known for and nodded. “I trust you Adam.”

“Then strip.” Adam did the same, leaving his clothes in a trail on the way to the side of the bed where he kept his lube for his own personal pleasure. He squeezed some out, slicked himself up, not just his cock, but between his thighs some too.

Mac watched him with interest and realization and smiled in appreciation before approaching him. “Creative.”

Adam pulled him close, reaching down to apply the last of the lube from his hand to Mac. “Nothing like a little intercrural sex for a first time.” He reached even further down and cupped Mac's balls. “How do you want me?”

“From behind? Face to face? If we were frotting I'd say face to face. This is your call Adam, you know what to expect.”

“Mount me from behind?” Adam whispered, heart beating a little faster in excitement. Mac closed his eyes with a groan and nodded as Adam let go of him to turn around and climb onto the bed.

Strong hands touched his back, his sides in a caress, kneading at his body and the bit of extra padding he always tried to hide under his clothes. Mac, however, seemed fascinated with that extra part pressing into it with his fingers and leaning over him to kiss down his spine. His cock was already hard, which Adam had known since he'd slicked it up and it was pressed against his ass, against his hole and he pressed back, rubbing against Mac, encouraging any bit of friction he could get.

Mac continued kissing and sucking his back, no doubt leaving an interesting collection of marks that his clothes would easily hide. “Mac.” His voice was somewhere between a whisper and a whine; Mac in turn ground into him. “Ah!”

“Sorry.” He whispered in apology pulling away from the skin of Adam's back. “You okay?”

“Mmm.”

Mac huffed out a laugh and repositioned himself, sliding between Adam's thighs, his cock coming up underneath Adam's. “Oh.”

“Feels pretty good huh?”

“Better than I thought.” For a second Adam wished he had a mirror on the wall so he could see what they looked like. Since he couldn't see however, he'd just have to settle for what he could hear and feel and he squeezed his thighs together a little. Mac made a strangled sound and jerked forward. “Jesus Adam.”

Adam laughed and loosened his grip. “Just keeping you focused Mac.”

Mac gave him a gentle swat on his right cheek. “Brat.” He took the hint though and started to move, his slick cock moving between Adam's thighs and sliding underneath Adam's own cock and the friction was beautiful. Adam groaned in appreciation, squeezing his thighs every other time Mac started to pull back until Mac's thrusts became too fast for him to keep up with and he simply clamped his thighs together and kept them together.

When his thrusting got too be too much work Mac reached around him to grab hold of them both and ground into Adam working them over until they were both spilling into his hand dripping onto the comforter below them. Adam's legs and arms gave out and they landed in a tangle of sated limbs and took a few minutes to catch their breath.

Adam managed to lift his head. “Wow.”

Mac laughed and slid their bodies apart so he could pull Adam on top of him for a slow and thorough kiss. Adam was content to just lay there on top of the older man when he pulled away. “We should really clean up Adam.”

“Not sure I can walk.” Adam grumbled, reaching for the drawer where he'd gotten the lube. “Wipes are in there.”

Mac got the wipes and together they managed to get a little cleaner before they kicked the comforter off the bed and managed to roll under the sheet. They settled together as they had been, Adam's face tucked into Mac's neck, Mac's fingers coursing through Adam's hair, and they fell asleep like that.

It was the first full night of sleep that Mac had gotten in a long time and he thanked Adam graciously in the shower the next morning.

xxx

Adam checked the name and address of the school for the third time before actually walking into the building. He got a total of three steps in before a security guard with a hand held metal detector stopped him with a smile.

“Sorry sir, you look a little too old to be in high school...only just. If you're visiting someone you'll have to go through the proper channels.”

He blinked. “Oh, no. I'm subbing for the day.” Then he handed the officer the paperwork he'd been holding. “One of your teachers, Mrs. Pendley is getting a root canal today...she'll be out tomorrow too.”

The guard looked over the paperwork closely. “Okay, everything looks in order, sorry for that.” He handed the paperwork back. “These kids safety is my top priority.”

“No problem.” The guard did a brief sweep over him with the wand and it pinged on his keys and then he was waved through.

“Have a good day Mr. Ross.”

“Thanks.”

He made his way to the office, which was like five steps away and checked in with the receptionist and the vice principal. Then he followed their directions to his classroom for the day, it was empty, the students still in the commons area and he had half an hour to get himself situated.

 

The bell rang exactly thirty minutes later and he was all ready, all the handouts Mrs. Pendley had prepared were on the desks, and the extra notes she'd left in her desk were written on the board. So he sat at his desk and waited for his students to arrive. A minute later Derek Hale walked in the door and froze where he stood.

“Uh.”

Adam gave a little wave. “Hey Derek...or do I pretend not to know you?”

Derek gave him a small smile and crossed the room. “It’s fine. I don't have any kind of reputation to protect...but what are you doing here? What about the crime lab?”

“I only work there part time and part time doesn't pay the bills. So a couple of days a week I'm available for substitute teaching.”

“In chemistry.”

“Chemistry, physics, biology, and a multitude of math classes.” Adam shrugged. “I'm flexible...er...in an academic way.”

“Class is going to be interesting.” Derek said; taking his seat just as the rest of the class started to file in. And it was interesting; partly because he went off on a long tangent when one student asked what they could possibly use chemistry for in real life. He thought he made his point though because after he finished the impromptu speech the student seemed much more interested in what they were doing.

 

When the day was over Adam had planned to go straight to Mac's...but instead he ended up going with Derek to Cora's school to pick her up. Then he walked them home and helped them with dinner, which they had on the table by the time Laura walked in the door.

Laura had stared at him in disbelief for a long moment, but Derek and Cora distracted her by telling her about their day. Derek elaborated on his surprise of seeing Adam at his school and Cora bragged that her homework was already done with Adam's help. Laura raised a brow at him and he'd only shrugged. He hadn't intended for any of that to happen, it just had, and he stayed until Cora was in bed and the dishes were clean before saying good night and making his way to Mac's apartment.

 

Mac opened his door when Adam knocked. “Hey.”

“You got my message?”

“About being late, yeah. What happened? I thought you were subbing.”

Adam stepped inside, giving Mac a hello kiss before he kicked his shoes off and put his jacket on one of the hooks by the door. “Would you believe I ended up at Derek's school?”

Mac closed the door, locked all the locks and watched him with a smile. “That doesn't explain being late tonight.”

“Oh it totally does. Derek and I picked up Cora, and then I stayed until after Laura got back from her classes.”

“You've already had dinner I take it?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Mac moved in for a long kiss, arms wrapped around Adam in a tight hug. “What about desert?”

“Oh?”

“I bought cheese cake.”

“Man after my own heart.”

They split the cheesecake before bed, slipping into sleep easily wrapped up in one another's arms.

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this posted at midnight but I was asleep by then. Wanted to get a good night's sleep before I went mushroom hunting today. Wish me luck, I really hope the deer and wild turkey's haven't eaten them all.

From the Ground Up  
calikocat  
Word count: 3228

A/N: Slight crossover with Criminal Minds toward the end.

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fare Game – 2x15 – March 1, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month had passed since he and Mac had gotten truly serious, dinner together nearly every night serious. Staying over all night and having breakfast in the morning serious. Making sure his apartment wasn't a mess and that there was actually food in the fridge serious. Now...all those dinners weren't necessarily just the two of them...many nights they ended up at the Hale apartment with Stella, Aiden, or Lindsay or any two of them. Occasionally all three women managed to join them.

Mac, however, was becoming a regular fixture at Adam's apartment at night; Adam even had a drawer for his clothes in the dresser and a toothbrush for him in the bathroom. It was domestic and nice; and probably the best relationship Adam had ever had to date. They weren't in love...yet...maybe...but Mac had cleared out a drawer for Adam's clothes too. Adam had a toothbrush at Mac's apartment and somehow his favorite CD had found its way to Mac's place. Likewise a book Mac was reading was by Adam's bed.

Honestly, it was pretty awesome.

He was still a part-timer at the lab, despite all his qualifications, but that had to do with the budget and nothing to do with Mac. Adam hoped to work there full time someday, maybe someday soon, but he wouldn't use their relationship as leverage. Not ever. Besides, he liked teaching too, and so far he'd subbed a couple more times at Derek's high school, and three times at Cora's school. Laura had even called for some extra tutoring for her college biology course, all of which led to dinner with them.

 

Tonight, however, it was just him and Mac at Mac's apartment; and Adam was trying not to splutter and spray his drink across the table at his lover. He managed to swallow it, though his eyes were watering from the effort and when he could finally talk he was gasping.

“She didn't!”

Mac was grinning, whether at the memory of winning the bet with Danny or Adam's reaction he wasn't sure. “She did.”

“That's disgusting. You couldn't pay me to eat a spider...not even deep fried with ranch dressing.”

“We left them to their bugs, and the rest of us had pizza in my office.”

“Danny ate some too?”

“Hawkes said when they went to the restaurant the first time that Danny ate a Peruvian centipede.”

“Ugh.”

“When we went by later they'd eaten most of their meal and put a few leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow.”

“You have some crazy people working for you.”

“Adam that's half the fun.”

Adam raised a brow at him, suddenly eyeing their chicken Alfredo pasta and wine anew. “If there are any bugs in this food I will throw up, all over you.”

Mac reached for his hand over the table and gave it a squeeze. “No bugs in this meal, I promise.”

“Good...because I'd hate to up-chuck all that Alfredo. There's no way it would be as good the second time around.”

“I agree.” Mac let his thumb ghost over Adam's knuckles and his eyes became heated. “So how was your day?”

“Well Cora's not happy with me, her teacher gave me free reign to hand out a pop quiz today if I wanted...and I did.”

“How did she do?”

“B+. But she won't get it back until her teacher has the grade recorded.

“That's not bad.”

“No its not, I even made a little note about her improving before I realized that her teacher doesn't know I know her outside of school. Hopefully that won't get awkward.”

“You'll be back at the lab tomorrow?”

“Yeah, brought my ID with me and everything.”

“So you can keep me company on the way to work tomorrow?”

Adam grinned. “If this is your roundabout way of asking me to stay the night the answer is yes.”

“Good.”

 

They cleaned up together, putting the leftovers in the fridge before starting on the dishes. Mac washed while Adam rinsed and placed them in the drain rack and they left the pots to soak in the soapy water for a while. Mac's apartment was nearly as familiar to Adam as this point as his own, so he felt perfectly natural settling on the couch afterward and finding an old episode of Three's Company to watch. Mac joined him sometime later, warm and damp from the shower dressed in sweats.

He settled on the other end of the couch and promptly put his feet on Adam's thigh, kneading him with his toes. Adam flicked his eyes to the older man curiously, but moved one hand to massage Mac's ankles and calves through the soft material. Mac's pupils dilated a bit and Adam grinned.

“You want something Mac?” Mac laughed a little and twisted a bit so he could pull something out of his pocket and toss it to Adam. Adam caught it and looked at the little tube of lube. “You probably should have saved the shower for later if you wanted to get messy tonight.” Mac tossed him something else and he nearly dropped the tube to catch the foil packet. “Mac?” He eyed the older man and watched him shimmy out of the sweat pants, drop them to the floor and lay on his side, legs hanging off the couch.

The position left his ass exposed in clear invitation and he propped himself up on the couch cushions, waiting for Adam to make a move. Adam scooted closer, his hand reaching out of its own accord to slide over one cheek, and then Mac's left hip.

“You waiting for a verbal invitation Adam?” Adam nodded and Mac smiled at him. “I want you inside me tonight.”

Adam groaned and rested his forehead on Mac's hip, kissed it and raised his head to meet Mac's eyes again. “This position is not the comfiest for a first time...neither is a couch. If you've never bottomed...”

“I bought a dildo.” Mac blushed and Adam found it fascinating. “I've been using it the nights you're not here.”

“Oh.” Adam's voice came out in a squeak. “Oh wow...don't tell me anymore.”

Mac frowned. “Why not?”

“I might come before I even get my clothes off.”

Mac's laugh was light and happy at that and he pulled Adam on top of him for a kiss. “That's not the plan for tonight.”

Somehow they managed to keep kissing in that position while Adam kicked off his shoes, jeans and boxers. His shirts stayed on as they weren't really in the way, besides he had too much to concentrate on to worry much about them. Not when he was three fingers deep into Mac slicking him up and marveling at how loose the older man already was.

“Mac?”

“I might have used the toy for a while before you got here, just to loosen up.” Gah. Adam tried not to picture it in his mind, what Mac would look like with a dildo thrusting in and out of him. God. Mac snapped his fingers at him. “Focus Adam.”

“You can't just say stuff like that and expect me to not imagine it Mac...cause now I want to see you use it on yourself.”

“Not tonight.”

Adam swallowed and nodded, pulling his fingers out and putting the condom on...Mac had to open the packet because his fingers were too slippery. Together they got it on, put a little more lube on his cock...and then he slid inside what felt like heaven. Mac wasn't virgin tight because of the toy, but wow.

“Wow.”

Mac groaned, relaxed against the cushions. “You always say that when we have sex.”

“You always amaze me.” Adam countered, grinding into him a bit. “What else do you want me to say when only two of my brain cells are working?” He was pulled into another kiss, Mac biting and sucking on his lower lip and he started to thrust. Their foreheads pressed together as Adam's hips worked, pressing in deep and pulling out, changing the angle when he could.

“Adam!”

“How close have you been Mac? Were you hard all through dinner?”

Mac's whole body jerked as Adam nailed his prostate. “No.” He gasped out. “I used it again in the shower, got a little too worked up.”

“You really like your toy huh? You like filling yourself up with it? God I really want to see that.”

Mac smiled and clamped down on him. “You're better than the toy Adam, now prove it.”

Adam's vision went white at the challenge, his hips somehow managing to go faster, a little harder and one or both of them cried out and he collapsed onto Mac, barely able to catch his breath. Mac was trembling beneath him and Adam reached for his cock to help him finish, only to discover the older man was already spent. He raised his eyes to meet Mac's dazed and sated gaze. “You okay?”

“Wow.”

Adam snorted and hid his laughter in Mac's bare shoulder. “When you have more than two brain cells working we need to get to bed. Neither one of us needs to fall asleep on the couch.”

“Mmm.” They lay there for a time anyway, but Adam finally had to pull out. No one would be happy if they got stuck together like that. As he pulled out Mac looked at him thoughtfully. “You really want to watch me use the dildo?”

Adam's cock twitched at the though. “Oh yeah.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Cool Hunter – 2x16 – March 8, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in bed, the sweat on their bodies cooling, and Mac was tracing over the dragon tattoo on Adam's bicep with a finger.

“You okay?”

Adam opened his eyes. “Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean first the toy and then me?”

“I'm fine.” Mac said. “You've been pouting.”

“Well yeah Mac. I missed two interesting cases. I mean you guys investigated a death at Stop Eight on the Grave Line tour!”

“You and Lindsay have both been on that tour you know that?”

“It’s an interesting tour.” Adam replied. “Can't believe you guys had a case there on my day off.”

“And the other was interesting too huh?”

“Danny played handball at Washington Heights to get information. How cool is that?”

Mac laughed and rolled closer for a kiss. “We better shower and get some sleep. You're at the lab tomorrow.”

“Thank God.”

“Teaching getting to be too much?”

“Only when I'm somewhere other than Derek or Cora's schools. There are some bratty kids out there Mac.”

“That reminds me...did you guys ever find out who was behind the Water Gun Wars?”

Adam nodded. “It wasn't an eccentric millionaire, obviously since there was a $50 fee to play the game.”

“It was a scam?”

“Yep. We have all his information if you want to charge him with manslaughter since his little game resulted in someone’s death.”

“Thank you.”

“The DragKin were happy to help...you think we could get one of the witches to see if that building really is cursed?”

“Adam.”

“What? Witches and Dragons exist, why not curses?”

Mac shook his head and dragged Adam into the shower. “Maybe later.”

“Oh come on!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Necrophilia Americana – 2x17 – March 22, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam opened his door and stared at Mac...and the little boy beside him. He was holding the boy's hand with one of his own; the other had a bag of clothes. “Uh...”

“Adam, this is Sam. Do you mind if we come in?”

“No, of course not.” He stepped aside and they entered. He closed the door behind them. “So...”

“Sam here witnessed a crime and child services are overloaded...and your apartment is more child friendly than mine.”

Adam smiled. “Meaning I have video games.”

“Exactly.”

He laughed and took Sam's hand. “Let’s get you set up, I've got video games, comics, anime which do you feel like?”

They let Sam pick a DVD and got him set up to watch it before Adam dragged Mac into the kitchen area. “So?”

“It’s just as I said Adam. Do you mind if he stays here? For tonight, maybe tomorrow night?”

“You staying too?”

“Of course. I wouldn't just dump him on you. I wouldn't do that to you and that wouldn't help me gain his trust.”

“Okay. I guess that means Sam is on the couch for the night and we should get dinner started.”

Mac smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you. One more thing.”

“Uh oh.”

“Nothing bad, I promise. The BAU is in town, I told Hotch we might get our teams together for dinner when their case and ours have concluded.”

“Sounds good; as long as it’s not here. My tiny place wasn't made to host that many people.”

“We'll go out, it'll be nice.”

Dinner that night was simple with an instant pudding mix for desert and though they tried to get Sam to talk to them they didn't get very far. Sam did, however, eat almost all the food on his plate and all of the pudding Adam gave him and then they all turned in early. It wasn't like they could stay up late watching television in Adam's tiny apartment without disturbing Sam.

They got him tucked in on the couch with a blanket and pillow and Mac watched the boy sleep for several minutes with an awestricken look on his face. Adam had no idea what it meant, but it made him nervous so he gently led Mac to the bed where they could turn in as well. 

xxx

“Oh wow.”

“What's wow?” Mac asked. “And why are you in my office?”

“Well, I brought Sam here a snack...and I was just checking the news to see how your BAU friends were doing on their case...and the public is loving this crazy killer.”

“What prompted this?”

“I heard the tip hotline was full of people telling the police to just let the guy work...it’s like...they don't realize that crazy guy might you know...kill someone who really is innocent.”

Mac nodded and shut the TV off. “When he does, then their opinion of him will change in an instant.”

“Mob mentality?”

“Or something like it. Did you bring me a snack too?”

Adam gave him a cheeky grin. “On your desk.” Then he left the office. “Later Sammy!” Mac shook his head and settled by Sam on the couch.

“What did Adam bring us?”

Sam held up the candy bar, and offered Mac the wrapper. “Chocolate.”

 

Mac wrapped up his case before Hotch did, so he and Adam had dinner alone in Mac's apartment that night. Adam watched him through dinner, a curious and speculative look in his eyes, and finally Mac had to know what was going through his lover's mind.

“Adam, you want to tell me why you're staring at me like that?”

Adam blinked, blushed and then shrugged. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“How you watched Sam last night. Do you want kids?” It was Mac's turn to blink. Did he want kids? He and Claire had been thinking about starting a family before...before...he felt his eyes water and suddenly Adam was beside him kneeling on the floor. “Mac? Oh geez, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.”

Mac managed a smile and cupped Adam's face in his hands. “I'm okay.”

“But-”

“The question caught me off guard. Claire...she'd had a son before...before we met and gave him up for adoption. She'd been a kid herself when she'd had him.”

“Oh, wow.”

“She told me when we talked about having kids together. Then suddenly it was too late.”

“Oh man, I am so sorry. I really should have kept my mouth shut.”

Mac leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his lips. “Ask me again in a few months.”

Adam's hands covered his and he nodded. “Okay.”

xxx

“They're all pretty intense huh.”

“Who? Hotch's team?”

“Yeah.” Adam grinned from the bed. “His and Derek's expressions were priceless when they saw you up on the stage.”

“You really enjoy shocking people like that don't you?”

“Yep.”

“Do people not expect me to have a life outside the lab?”

Adam shrugged. “You do kinda give off a workaholic vibe.”

Mac stripped the rest of his clothes off and joined Adam in bed. “Someday we're really going to shock them aren't we?”

“You sure about that? Coming out at work?”

“Only if you want to.”

“As me again in a few weeks.”

“Fair enough.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Live or Let Die – 2x18 – March 29, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac was staring at a series of photographs clipped up on a board in his office when Adam entered the glass walled room. The other man was silent so Adam spoke to get his attention. “So are we still flying to Virginia for dinner with the Hotchners?” Mac said nothing and Adam frowned before moving closer to see what his lover was looking at.

The photographs were of Lillian Stanwick.

“DJ Pratt.” Mac said the name with a viciousness Adam had never heard.

“Yeah, I know. I was the one who ran the DNA...we can't nail him for this?”

“Not yet.”

“Mac? It wasn't just this case was it?”

Mac finally turned from the grisly photo to look at him. “What?”

“That surgeon. He really pissed you off huh.”

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “He did. That man had time to say goodbye to his wife...and he squandered it by putting other lives in danger...and killing some poor intern. I can't imagine...if I'd had that kind of time...” Mac trailed off and Adam took a chance and pulled him close in a hug.

“I know.”

“She was like you Adam.” The words were muffled into Adam's neck as Mac spoke. “Claire was Dragon Kin...no tattoo but she had a family history.”

“I didn't know that, I'm glad you told me...I bet she was awesome.”

“She was. She would have liked you...probably would have agreed to let me bring you home.”

“What? So we could be like Hotch, his wife Haley, and Spencer?”

“Yeah.”

Adam hugged him tighter. “You still feel like going to Virginia?”

Mac pulled back and nodded. “Let me put the photos away, she doesn't need to be on display while we're out of town...Adam?”

“Yeah Mac?”

“Don't tell Aiden about this case...not until we can get him.”

“I promise.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

From the Ground Up  
calikocat  
Word count: 3465

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Super Men – 2x19 – April 12, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little ridiculous how easily he made breakfast in their kitchen. He knew where everything was and had breakfast on the table by the time the coffee was ready. Laura was up first, grumbling and eyes flickering red as she trudged her way to the coffee pot. Derek wasn't far behind her, a little more awake and opting for the food and the glass of orange juice by his plate before the coffee. Cora bounced in, grabbed a waffle from the stack, inhaled it and took her seat before tucking into her omelet.

Adam shook his head and loaded the dishwasher with its first load, fixing breakfast for three werewolves was no easy feat. He'd toasted an entire box of frozen waffles in the oven, fixed each of them an omelet filled with sausage, spinach and cheese and poured each of them a small glass of milk and a small glass of orange juice. He ate his own waffle smothered with butter and drank his coffee.

“Is that all you're eating?” Laura asked, peering over her own cup of steaming caffeine.

He shook his head. “I ate some of the sausage before I added it to the omelets and I have an apple in my bag...and this is my second waffle.”

“You didn't have to cook breakfast, but thanks.”

He shrugged. “I was hungry and by the time I actually get to work it'll be too late to pick something up.”

“Are you gonna walk us to school?” Cora asked, already halfway through her omelet.

“Sure.” 

They finished their food, put the dishes in the sink to soak and rushed through their morning rituals, including fighting over the bathroom. Adam listened to them argue with a smile, glad he'd set his phone to wake him up early. He hadn't intended to fall asleep on their couch the night before with Cora watching Shrek...but it had happened. By the time he was aware how late it was Laura had already put Cora to bed and draped a blanket over him.

It was amazing how easy it had gotten, for him to be so at home, not just at Mac's place, but the Hale's as well. From cooking in their kitchens, to falling asleep on their couches, it was nice.

 

Once they were ready it didn't take long to walk Cora to school, and only a little longer to do the same for Derek. Laura went with him part of the way to work, but had to take a different bus to get to Chelsea University. They were waiting for his bus when she turned to him with a serious expression.

“What?”

“When are you and Mac going to come out?”

Adam shrugged. “I don't know.”

“You two know that it’s okay to act like a couple around us, right?”

He blinked. “Well yeah Laura, we weren't exactly hiding it. Did you think we were?”

“Maybe...but since we can smell you all over each other there's no point in hiding it.” She winked and his bus stopped beside them.

He rolled his eyes, though his face was red. “Werewolves.” And he boarded the bus, leaving her grinning on the sidewalk. He took a seat and watched her take off, running through the growing morning crowd to where she'd catch a different bus several blocks away. She could probably get there faster than any bus...but appearances were important, and she needed to appear human.

He shook his head and smiled, looking forward to sharing their conversation with Mac.

xxx

Things were in full swing when he clocked in and got his lab coat on. There were two supermen in the morgue; one had been wearing tights and a cape, the other was a college football star. Adam's first job was printing the glasses their caped crusader had left in a phone booth...with his street clothes. He pulled a print from them, which confirmed their suspicions’, that superman number one had indeed changed in the phone booth.

It seemed to be turning into another weird one...and he couldn't imagine playing superhero and taking it that far. Sure there were real life heroes, many of NYPDs among them...but there were also superheroes...like vampire slayers. It was just...who was this guy?

 

Dr. Hawkes had charged him with bits of glass that had been on their John Doe's clothes and costume to hopefully get a lead on where he'd been. Adam ran it, like he would any other glass to determine the elemental composition...and nearly freaked out when it tested positive for Krypton. He almost didn't want to share the results, because they seemed utterly ridiculous...but after several retests and equipment checks he couldn't put it off anymore.

 

He found Mac and Stella talking in the hall and called out to them. “Detectives. I've got your lab results.”

Mac nodded. “Let's have it.”

He bit his lip and rocked on his feet a bit. “Look I just want you guys to know that I ran the test like three times just to make sure.”

Stella looked amused, and his lover had a brow raised, ever patient. “Alright Adam, go ahead.”

He took a breath and rushed in. “The glass that Dr. Hawkes got off our John Doe. It tested positive for Krypton.”

Mac blinked and gave him a skeptic look. “Krypton?”

Adam shrugged, trying get rid of his nervousness. “Now you see why I'm freaking. Kryptonite was Superman's only weakness.”

“Well that explains everything.” Stella said and Adam was sure they gave her matching looks of surprise. “Girls read comics too boys.” Then she smiled and left them standing there in the hall as she walked on, still smiling.

“Thanks for not laughing.” Adam said, managing to look away from her retreating form to Mac's amused face.

“Not a problem, and there was nothing to laugh at Adam. I've found weird things on cases before that made me pause.” Mac's smile changed from amused to...something warm and intimate. “How about dinner later?”

“Dinner sounds good...and...Laura wants us to know she, Derek, and Cora are okay with us acting like a couple around them.”

Mac blinked. “I wasn't aware we were hiding it from them.”

“Yeah I said basically the same thing...maybe teenagers are used to a lot more PDA than we are.” Then Adam blushed. “And uh...there's something we hadn't thought about.”

“What?”

“They can smell us Mac.”

“So?”

“As in they can smell us all over each other...and what we've been doing.”

He watched as Mac slowly turned an interesting shade of pink. “I guess we should shower before we join them for movies and dinner.”

“Considering what we get up to in the shower it would kind of be a moot point.”

“Right.” Mac grinned and gave his hand a squeeze. “Still, those showers are fun.”

xxx

Before the day was over Mac caught Stella in her office and handed Adam's paperwork to her.

She stared at it and gave him a worried look. “Mac? What's going on?”

“I need you to be Adam's direct supervisor, because I can't be anymore.”

Stella accepted the paperwork with a frown. “Are you going to tell me why?” She frowned suddenly. “It’s not because of the Krypton is it? Mac that was-”

“No, it’s something I should have done a while ago...Stella...Adam and I have been dating...”

She nearly dropped the paperwork. “What?”

Mac grinned at her. “Who do you think took me to a Roller Derby?”

Her jaw dropped. “What? How serious are you two?”

“I don't think you want all the details.”

“Are-are you two...sleeping together?”

“And a lot more, we've been having sex for a while.”

She put the paperwork on her desk and took a breath. “Do I need to be worried about the age difference? I know you'd never take advantage of him...but...”

“If you want details I can give them to you...I tend to let him...drive so to speak.”

She blushed and finally smiled. “That's more than I needed to know...and I'm happy for you both. Especially for you Mac, Adam's a sweetie.”

“So you'll be his supervisor?”

“Gladly.”

“Thanks Stella.”

xxx

Stella sipped at her wine, and decided she couldn't keep the news to herself anymore. Aiden and Lindsay would never out the guys, Mac trusted them, especially Aiden since he'd proven Dragons were real to her. So she smiled, put her glass down and went for it.

“Mac and Adam are having sex.”

Aiden dropped her fork and Lindsay grinned with a fist pump. “I knew it!”

Stella felt her eyes widen and Aiden whipped her head to look at Lindsay. “You knew?”

“I suspected.” Lindsay corrected herself with a grin. “Because Adam has been going to this little bar called Cozy's. It has live music, jazz, and Mac plays with the band on Wednesdays. Adam goes there to listen.”

“Since when?” Aiden asked.

“Yes, do tell.”

“Since November.”

“Huh.” Stella grinned. “Wonder if that was before or after Adam took Mac to Roller Derby.”

“No way.” Aiden laughed. “That's who took Mac to Roller Derby? Get out.”

“That's what Mac said.”

“Wait, Mac told you all this?” Lindsay asked. “He actually came out to you and told you he and Adam are together?”

“Yep. He wanted me to become Adam's supervisor.”

“Ah,” Aiden nodded. “Just in case someone higher up found out and wanted to question their credibility.”

“Exactly...it’s not just the lab he wants to protect though...he wants to protect Adam too.”

“That's sweet.” Lindsay smiled; then she blushed a little. “So...who do you think...I mean...Adam's not really a take charge kind of guy...not like Mac.”

Aiden grinned. “Oh, Mac is so a top.”

Stella took another sip of wine. “You'd think so...”

Both women gave her wide eyes and Aiden shook her head. “No way.”

“Did he tell you that too?” Lindsay asked in awe.

“In his words...he likes to 'let Adam drive'.”

“Whoa.” Aiden leaned back in her chair. “I...can't really picture that.”

“Me neither...but as long as they're happy.” Lindsay reached for her own wine. “They are right?”

“They left the lab together and I got the distinct impression that it was going to be a long night.” She raised her brows suggestively, and they all burst into giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Run Silent, Run Deep – 2x20 – April 19, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of his office opened and Mac looked up. “Thanks for coming in Adam...I have a bad feeling about this one.”

Adam frowned. “How come?”

“Our suicide victim was a Tanglewood boy...a gang that has history with Danny.”

The younger man nearly tripped on his way to Mac's desk, his surprise was so great. He righted himself though and coughed. “He's not working the case though...right?”

Mac shook his head. “No, he's nowhere near it. He's got a case with Stella.”

“Isn't it her night off?”

“She's on secondary call tonight...did I tell you that she's your direct supervisor now?”

Adam shook his head. “No, when did that happen?”

“Right after our supermen cases...I should have brought it up with her sooner.” Mac grinned at him. “You should have seen her face when I told her you were the one who took me to Roller Derby.”

That got a laugh out of Adam. “Whoa, sorry I missed it. She's okay with us though, right?”

“Yes Adam. She doesn't have a problem with us. Now, we have work to do.”

“Yes sir.” Adam gave a salute and left his office; Mac watched him walk away for a bit and then smiled.

xxx

Mac entered one of Adam's many domains and smiled at his lover. “I see Sid sent the skull of our John Doe to you.”

“Yep he's been keeping me company; we're all set for some virtual reconstruction. Just waiting for you.”

He nodded and looked at the machine. “So what have we got?”

Adam grinned and bounced a bit, excited. “It’s called FastScan and its state of the art in facial reconstruction.”

Mac wanted to grimace, wondering just how much Adam's new toy cost. “Looks expensive...did I sign for this?”

He didn't look up, but he did nod. “Yep.”

“Before or after you batted your lashes at me?”

Adam's eyes met his, the gaze steady. “Before.”

“Alright, let’s fire it up.” He shot Adam a glance as the other man started the program up. “Renting a movie this weekend.”

“I'll bring the popcorn.”

Mac couldn't help but steal a quick kiss.

xxx

Every now and then Mac hated being right, especially when it meant one of his people was in trouble. And Danny was in big trouble, his DNA had been found on the cigarette butt that they'd found in the stadium grave.

Danny was put on light duty at a desk and not allowed to handle anything high profile. Specifically he was working a phone and a cold case. His involvement, no matter how involuntary, had the team on edge and Mac would never forget the worried looks of the rest of the team as they watched Danny hand over his badge.

Mac's eyes had met Adam's through the glass, and knew that they were one in hoping that it was all temporary. Hoping that Danny would be back with them in the lab once they had their answers. So Mac tracked down Danny's brother Louie to get those answers.

Louie, however, was pretty tight lipped about what went down that night fifteen years ago. All he would tell Mac was that he was going to take care of Sonny Sassone...that he had plans for him. All that did was add to Mac's bad feeling about their case...it wasn't going to end well.

xxx

After finishing up with Stella and their hilt comparison he heard from Mac that Louie Messer had been rushed to the hospital after being nearly beaten to death. So just in case Adam stepped out of the lab to make a call. Laura picked up on the first ring.

“Adam?”

“You guys are on your own for dinner.”

She snorted. “We are capable of cooking for ourselves, or ordering in.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I'm aware of that Laura, I was just letting you know I won't be by tonight...I don't know when I will be actually.”

“What happened? Is Mac okay?”

“Mac's fine...one of our CSIs...Danny Messer. His brother was beaten really badly and he's in a coma.”

“Is he going to make it?”

“I don't know, but I want to be available you know, in case any more evidence comes in.”

“Got it...good luck.”

He smiled. “Thanks Laura.”

 

Mac held up his hand when Adam entered his office and he hit play on the tape player...they listened...and had exactly what they needed to put Sonny Sassone away. If only Louie Messer hadn't had to go so far to get a confession and clear Danny.

“We got him.”

“You gonna go get him now?” Adam asked.

“It'll keep til morning.”

xxx

“Mac you didn't have to do this...but thank you.”

“It’s no problem Danny; you needed a break from the hospital and something besides that cafeteria food.” He opened the door to his apartment and they stepped inside.

“What? You don't lock your door?”

“Adam has a bad habit of not locking it behind him.”

Danny blinked in confusion. “Adam? Why would Adam be here?”

“Because I'm cooking.” Adam called from the kitchen. “And I only forget to lock the door behind me when I get here, not when I leave. Just want to be clear on that.”

Mac rolled his eyes. “You'd be safer if you kept the door locked at all times, here and at your place...not to mention when you're looking after the Hale kids.” He moved toward the kitchen and peeked over Adam's shoulder. “What's for dinner?”

Adam turned a bit and gave him a raised brow. “I thought you wanted to be surprised?”

“Well I'm certainly surprised.” Danny laughed. “Is this what I think it is? Are you two? Because I had my suspicions when Adam told us that he went to Cozy's every Wednesday to listen to you play.”

Mac nodded. “It’s exactly what you think it is Danny. That okay with you?”

“Yeah. I'm happy for you. You too Adam, you can't do any better than Mac.”

“Trust me, I know. So, you up for a little celebration? It’s not every day your brother comes out of a coma okay...well sort of okay.”

“Yeah. He'll need a lot of time to recover...but since he woke up the docs are pretty optimistic. So yeah, a little celebration would be good. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

“Just tell me one thing.”

“What?” Mac asked.

“Am I the last person to find out about this?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
All Access – 2x21 – April 26, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam hung up, hand shaking a little and glanced up to see all three Hales staring at him in wide-eyed in horror. They'd heard every word Mac had told him over the line. He took a breath, a deep one and called Aiden.

“Yo Adam, what's up?”

“Stella's at the hospital...I think she might need a friend.”

“What happened?”

“Mac's not sure yet...but she's been beaten up some...and her boyfriend Frankie is dead.”

“Tell me which hospital and I'll be there.”

Adam did and they hung up, when he looked up again Laura had on her jacket. “I'll meet Aiden there.”

“Thanks Laura.”

She smiled and headed toward the door. “You two are on your own for a while.”

“I'll stay with them until my shift starts.”

“Thanks Adam.”

xxx

“Thank you for staying with me...all of you.”

“It’s my job.” Flack grinned. “And you're a friend. Not to mention I got to see Aiden, and meet the lovely Miss Hale.” Aiden smirked and Laura gave her own little smile.

Stella laughed and gave him a hug, just as Mac opened her hospital room door. “I heard you were getting out of here.”

She let go of Flack and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Crime scene clean up hasn't been to your place yet.” 

“She's coming home with me.” Laura announced; Stella gave her a strange look. “Derek and Cora were in the room when Mac called...they won't be satisfied until they see you. You can stay in my room and I'll bunk with Cora.”

“I don't want to be any trouble...”

“We've gotten close to you guys since coming to the city...and after what happened to our family.” She shook her head. “All three of us will feel a lot better if you're close.”

“In that case I accept. I just need a few things from my place...if I'm honest I'm not eager to stay there if I don't have to. Not yet.”

“I'll bring something by, for when you get an appetite.” Aiden told her.

“Thanks.”

“Come on, I'll walk you ladies out.”

Stella offered them all a smile. “Thank you, all of you.”

“It’s what family does Stella. You know that.”

xxx

Adam yawned as he let himself into his apartment, blinking in surprise to see Mac in his bed. “Mac?”

Mac roused up a bit and met his gaze, eyes tired. “Welcome home.”

“I left the Hales before Stella and Laura got there...how is she?”

“She'll be okay, with a little time. Come to bed?”

Adam nodded, locked the door and left a trail of clothes to the bed, leaving his boxers on and sliding between the covers and into Mac's arms. “Babysitting stressed out werewolves on the brink of panic attacks is exhausting.”

“They have some flashbacks to the night of the fire?”

“Yeah. It’s all wrapped up right? The thing with Frankie?”

“It was deemed a good shoot. She's in the clear.”

Adam smiled, and drifted to sleep, wrapped up in Mac.

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

From the Ground Up  
calikocat  
Word count: 4675

A/N: The bad guy from Charge of this Post played Kyle DuFours on Buffy...ya know? Hyena Kyle? o^^o

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stealing Home – 2x22 – May 3, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late, most of their team and shift had gone home, but Mac was still in his office, going over the Lillian Stanwick case. He had the crime scene photos up on the board in his office, staring at them almost helplessly when he heard the door open. A look over his shoulder revealed Adam carrying a stack of files.

“There are a lot of open rape cases in the city with DNA trace; however, none of them are a match to DJ Pratt. But in these five cases the evidence was too degraded or didn't exist, one of them does have a similar MO.”

Mac nodded. “Could be him. Leave them on the desk Adam.”

Adam placed the files on the corner of the desk with the others. “You're gonna catch this guy Mac. I know it.”

“Thanks...don't say anything to Aiden until we have something real...okay?”

“You got it.” Adam moved closer, into his space. “You staying?”

Their eyes met and Mac nodded. “For a while.”

He smiled sweetly, gently. “Hungry?” 

Mac could feel his lips twitching up at the corners. “I could eat.”

Adam moved forward slowly, giving Mac all the time in the world to back away since they were still at the lab. Mac stayed still though and let Adam steal a long kiss from him. When he pulled away the smile had turned to a grin. “Chinese? Greek? Tai?”

Ah, a working dinner date. “Greek.” He was rewarded with another long kiss. “I'll be back then.”

“I'll be here.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Heroes – 2x23 – May 9, 2006 – 5:00am  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura stared inside the fridge and sighed, she'd forgotten to pick up a couple things the night before. Things that they needed for breakfast. She closed the fridge door and returned to her room to get dressed, making sure she had her wallet and cell phone. Derek was just peeking out of his room when she passed his doorway.

“Laura?”

“I'm going down to the market, be right back.”

“I'll make sure Cora is up.”

“Thanks Der.” She grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door and locked it behind her before making her way to the stairs. They were only on the second floor so she didn't see much point in using the elevator very often.

In a moment she was outside their building and on the sidewalk; and she tried not to roll her eyes or sigh. The creep was waiting for her in his big white van, pretending to mind his own business with a steaming cup of coffee. Later, in just a couple of hours she knew he'd be in the apartment above theirs painting, just another New Yorker earning a living. Now though he was watching her, and further down the street was Aiden with a camera, eyes glued to him. 

Laura didn't know who the guy was, and Aiden hadn't said anything to her about him. He'd been stalking her for a few days, but she hadn't been worried about it, he wasn't a hunter so Laura was sure she'd be able to handle him. It had only gotten odd...when she noticed Aiden stalking him while he was stalking Laura. Laura assumed that it was only a coincidence. Aiden was a PI and was probably following him around for his wife to see if he was cheating. Or in the creep's case, being a pervert. No big deal.

Following her around at all hours was getting to be annoying though, and freaking Cora out. Truthfully he was freaking Laura out a little at the moment, getting out of his van to follow her to the little all night market down the street. Aiden ever watchful was following him.

Laura finally rolled her eyes but kept going and turned into the market, noticing that neither one followed her in. She bought the milk and eggs she needed and headed back out, retracing her steps. The man who'd been following her was nowhere in sight, neither was Aiden.

She shrugged off the uneasy feeling she was getting and started to walk home; however, a muffled scream down a side alley caught her attention and she concentrated on the sound. Her nose caught the scent of blood...Aiden's blood. The milk and eggs hit the sidewalk as she dashed down the alley at full wolf speed.

At the end of it she found a dark car, large and pristine...with a man in the front seat...beating someone beneath him. Laura saw red and ran to the driver side pulling the man out of the car and throwing him full force into a brick wall. She froze when she saw Aiden laying across the front seat, still and bleeding.

“Aiden!”

Laura carefully pulled the older woman out of the car and laid her on the pavement. Aiden was completely unresponsive, and her heart was slowing...stuttering. She was dying and Laura had no medical knowledge.

“Aiden.” Dark eyes fluttered open, dazed and barely there. “Do you want to live? ... Blink twice for yes.” Two barely discernible blinks were her answer, and Laura hoped she was doing the right thing when she raised Aiden's right arm and bit into the meat of her forearm.

Then she prayed and rocked her friend, hoping she'd been in time, and tried not to think about the lack of heartbeat coming from the man across the alley. He hadn't moved since he'd hit the wall and the pavement...Laura didn't need to be a doctor to know he was dead. She'd never killed anyone before...and she wished she hadn't done it...but he'd shown no sign of stopping his attack on Aiden.

Aiden's heart slowed more...and stopped. Laura's tears fell and she raised her head toward the sky as it was just starting to lighten for the day, and howled her grief. As if answering her Alpha's call Aiden's body suddenly jerked and her heart started again. Laura cut her howl short and looked down into surprised glowing gold eyes. “Aiden?”

She didn't answer, her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a healing sleep. Laura continued to cry, Aiden was alive...but...she finally looked up to stare at the body of the man she'd killed. She still needed help.

xxx

Sleep had eluded the two of them since about 2:30 in the morning when Mac had gotten a special alert. There was an emergency in DC and he was on standby. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything from New York but the entire Dragon Nation was on its toes. As a result they had given up on sleep and went in to work.

So much had happened in the past several days...and knowing all that he did there might be something to this 'Apocalypse Season' the Sunnydale natives went on about. It certainly would explain the events experienced by Mark, Sara, and Stiles during their encounter with the Winchesters. And the most recent Dragon Change in L.A. Mac's heart went out to Rupert Giles, though he'd never met the other Dragon. He couldn't imagine killing a former lover to save a soulmate. It was beyond horrible.

“Anything new?” Adam asked as he entered Mac's office, two cups of coffee in hand.

Mac accepted a cup and nodded. “Gibbs and McGee are still unconscious; a pair from Chicago is there to watch over them.”

“Good.”

Mac's cell phone rang suddenly and he picked it up. “Laura?”

“Mac.” Her voice was stressed, near panic, she'd been crying.

“What is it?”

“I need help.”

“What happened?”

There was a sob. “I killed someone.”

“Where are you?”

“Not far from my apartment...he...he tried to kill Aiden.”

“I'll get some back up-”

“NO! Just...you and Adam...and Stella.”

“Okay, okay calm down. We'll be there.” She hung up and Mac pocketed his phone. “Get Stella, we've gotta go.”

xxx

Derek and Cora were crouched near Laura when they drove up; all three Hales had wide and scared eyes. Mac got out first, Aiden his main concern where she was draped across Laura's lap.

“She's alive?” He asked as he kneeled by them.

Laura nodded, face tear-streaked. “I had to bite her Mac...she's a werewolf now.”

“How badly was she hurt?”

“He...he was beating her. Her heart stopped...”

“Mac.” Stella's voice was hollow and he stood to join her by the body of Aiden's attacker. It was DJ Pratt. He stared at their rape suspect for a long moment. “He's dead Mac.”

He nodded. “Adam, get Derek and Cora in the car.” Adam didn't say anything, simply ushered the kids in the back of the SUV and stayed with them. “Stella, start processing.”

“Mac...this can't go in the system...she threw him so hard he died on impact. Human's can't do that.”

“I know. Still, it needs to be documented. I'll call DC, you call Lindsay.”

“What do I tell her? She doesn't know about werewolves.”

“Neither did Aiden...we're bringing them both in.”

“Okay, where are you going to take them?”

“Their apartment. My guess is that Aiden will need time to heal and to adjust...and to be with her new pack.” He turned to go toward Aiden and Laura. “Keep me posted.”

“Of course.” She already had her phone out to call Lindsay. “You do the same.”

“I will.” He kneeled again and took Aiden from Laura's arms and stood. “Come on Laura. I'm taking you home.”

She nodded and followed him to the SUV; Adam had opened the back hatch and helped him get Aiden situated on the floor, his jacket under her head. They moved out of the way so Laura could climb in after her and curl around Aiden. Derek and Cora were peering over the back seat at their Alpha and newest pack member, glowing blue and gold eyes worried.

“Everything will be okay, I promise.” And Mac closed the hatch, and hoped he hadn't just lied.

xxx

Adam drove them the short distance to the Hale's apartment while Mac called Fornell. Normally their DSO Agent on Site would handle a situation like this. However, since Aiden was their DSO Agent, it fell to Mac, being the Alpha Dragon of New York. He put his phone on speaker; their wolves would be able to hear anyway, might as well be as open as possible.

One ring and the line was picked up. “Alpha Taylor.”

“Director Fornell.”

“Everything okay or are you checking on Gibbs and McGee again?”

“I have a situation in New York.”

“Damn, what's happened?”

“My DSO Agent, Aiden Burns, is currently out of commission. She was nearly beaten to death...however, another member of my community, Laura Hale, intervened and as a result killed the attacker...and to save Aiden, Laura gave her the bite.”

“Right, you have the werewolves from Beacon Hills. Tell you what, I'll send the pair from Chicago your way. The Denver Alphas are already here, besides Gibbs and McGee are awake.”

“Glad to hear it...I still have a body and a crime scene that can't enter our system.”

“Lake and Choate can handle it. I'll call the Governor and the President to update them.” Fornell hesitated. “I've heard sometimes the bite doesn't take.”

“It took.” Laura's voice was still shocky. “She's going to make it.”

Mac felt relief fill him...Laura had said she'd turned...but it was just now sinking in. “Alpha Hale tells me it took. Aiden will live.”

“Good, take care of your people Mac, I'll send help.”

“Thank you Director, give my best to Gibbs and McGee.” Mac hung up and Adam pulled the SUV into the parking garage.

“What's going on?” Derek's voice was cautious, scared and with everything they'd been through Mac couldn't fault him.

Mac shared a look with Adam before he turned to look back at the kids, Laura still out of sight in the back with Aiden. “My kind is a bit more organized than werewolves. We're a separate nation from the United States, with our own government and law enforcement agency. Aiden is our Agent on Site.”

“What are you?” Cora asked.

“I'm a dragon. Now...to provide backup a bonded pair from Chicago will be on their way. If you want Constable Fraser can show you his true form.”

“You can't?” Derek asked.

“A dragon can only gain their true form if they've saved their soulmate. I haven't saved my soulmate...I don't even know who they are.”

Their eyes moved to Adam and he shook his head. “I'm not a Dragon, just Dragon Kin, and it’s been several generations since anyone in my bloodline changed.”

Laura spoke again, voice stronger. “How many dragons have we met?”

“Me, John Stilinski...and his son Stiles.” He paused for a second. “And Daryl Banks.”

“Is that why Stiles used fire?” Cora asked. “I thought he was just a witch.”

“He's a Dragon Mage; he has a lot more magic than the average Dragon. The only changed dragon you've met is Gibbs. Now come on, let’s get you inside.”

xxx

It was well and truly morning, the sun up and the city coming alive by the time Agents Hilary Choate and Terry Lake arrived at the scene to take custody of DJ Pratt's body. Only Stella and Lindsay had been at the scene when the DSO Agents drove up in a rental SUV nearly identical to the one Lindsay had driven from the lab.

Both women were professional, taking their own photos and jotting down notes before they brought out a body bag. Lindsay frowned and shot Stella a look, but didn't say anything. When the younger CSI had first driven up Stella had told her they had to do things outside the system, but she'd promised to tell Lindsay everything before they headed back to the lab.

Between the four of them they got Pratt's body into their SUV, and Lindsay seemed unable to stay quiet. “What are you going to do with him?”

“We're taking him to our Headquarters in DC.”

“You're just going to stuff him on a plane?”

“Private plane.” Hilary told her before looking to Stella. “Has she been read in?”

“Not yet. We're going to see the Hales next so we can tell her everything.”

“What is there to tell?” Lindsay asked. “I know this Pratt guy is the rape suspect that Aiden couldn't get convicted...but...”

“Lindsay, this is all above board I promise.” Stella told her. “Thanks for getting here so fast.”

“No problem.” Terry offered them a smile. “We need to hurry though; we borrowed the BAU's jet. Never know when they might need it.”

Hands were shaken and goodbyes said and then Stella and Lindsay packed up their kits and got into their SUV so they could drive to the Hale's.

xxx

After Stella knocked on the door, an unfamiliar man with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing a beat up leather jacket opened the door. “You must be Detectives Bonasera and Monroe.” 

“And you are?” Stella asked, hand on her gun.

“Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Beta Dragon of Chicago.”

Stella relaxed and the Constable stepped aside so they could enter. Lindsay was staring. “Dragon?”

“We'll explain everything Lindsay, I promise.” She took Lindsay's hand and tugged her inside. The door was closed and locked behind her, and the Constable resumed his position guarding the door.

Another man, blond spiked hair and blue eyes waved at them from the couch. “Detective Ray Kowalski, Chicago PD Major Crimes... also Beta Human of the Chicago Dragon Community.”

“Nice to meet you...Mac and Adam?”

“Here Stella.” Mac was peering out of a bedroom down a short hallway. “Everything go okay?”

“Two Agents from the DSO showed up and took custody of Pratt's body...Lindsay needs an explanation.

“Both of you come here.”

They made their way to Mac and he stood aside so they could look into what appeared to be the master bedroom. On the bed, was Aiden, sleeping deeply and beside her was a large black wolf.

“Black wolves don't happen in nature...not if they're full blooded.” Lindsay's voice was hushed, eyes moving from the wolf, to Derek and Cora who were curled up beside Aiden opposite the wolf.

“Werewolves have more variety in their coloring.”

“Oh come on guys.” She raised a brow at them. “Werewolves?”

The black wolf stared at Lindsay, eyes glowing red as it started to shift. The fur receded, skin showing more and more until it was gone, and when the change was complete Laura Hale was sitting beside Aiden, naked.

“Oh my god.”

Laura nodded at her. “I hope we can trust you Lindsay...because there are humans that hunt our kind...just because we're not human.”

“But I know you guys, you'd never hurt anyone...unless in self defense...or defending someone else. Like with Aiden this morning.”

“I know...but Hunters don't usually care about that...they'll kill anything that's not human.”

Lindsay gasped and covered her mouth, eyes watering. “Your family.”

“Exactly.”

“And now Aiden could be in danger too.”

“If Hunters find us.”

Lindsay nodded. “You can trust me Laura.”

“Thank you.” Laura shifted back to wolf form, ending the conversation and Mac closed the bedroom door before leading them back to the living room. Adam had made coffee for everyone and passed out the steaming mugs.

They settled around the room and Mac told Lindsay everything...and when she needed proof that dragons were real Fraser went up to the roof with her and Mac so she could see his true form. Eventually Mac, Stella, and Lindsay had to go back to work. Adam stayed with the Chicago pair to look after the Hales and Aiden.

 

That night, Aiden awoke healed and a werewolf. Adam fixed them dinner and they celebrated the expansion of their community, and her recovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Charge of This Post – 2x24 – May 17, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They thought that they'd seen the end of Apocalypse Season 2006 with the death of DJ Pratt and Aiden's rebirth as a werewolf. They were wrong, a week later something just as bad happened.

 

Adam heard about the explosion on the news, and even though it was Sunday and he didn't need to be anywhere he went into the lab, after calling Buffy and Chris who were still in the city. He had to do something, there was no way he was just going to sit at home and wait for Stella to call him and let him know if Mac was alive or dead.

He had to be alive though, there was no way Mac could be dead...there was...he needed to keep busy. Stella didn't want him at the scene, which meant the lab where he threw himself into whatever work anyone handed him. As long as he kept busy he wouldn't think about Mac or Flack being hurt in a partially collapsed building.

Aiden and Laura were at the scene though to help look for survivors, each wearing a police jacket and sniffing out the victims. Laura knew what she was doing, and Aiden needed to learn. With them were the Denver Alpha Pair, offering Stella their own services.

 

When he got the call on his cell he nearly collapsed at his workspace, it was Mac calling him. “Mac?”

“I heard you were freaking out.”

“I'm trying very hard not to...but I'm so glad you're okay.”

“Me too.”

“Flack?”

“Going into surgery, it’s bad. Would you...go there for him?”

Adam was nodding and locking up his supplies and handing over his evidence. “Wherever you need me to be Mac.”

“Thank you Adam. Adam.”

Adam paused, signing over the evidence to the next Lab Tech. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

And he smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Mac joined him at the hospital just as the doctor was updating him on Flack. The doctor was ignored for the moment as Mac's arms wrapped around him and he clung to his lover just as hard, foreheads pressed together. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Me too.” Mac kept his arms around Adam and looked at the flabbergasted doctor. “How is Detective Flack?”

“Oh...uh...he's under heavy sedation to stabilize him before we operate. The debris from the explosion is lodged in his chest.”

“We'll need that debris and his clothes.”

The doctor nodded. “We'll send everything to the lab.”

“When can we see him?” Mac asked.

“He's best left alone right now...perhaps just after the surgery.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

He stayed at the hospital all day while Mac was out catching the guy responsible for the bomb. At one point Buffy and Chris joined him, keeping him company and caffeinated before taking a break and crashing in their hotel room. He didn't blame them for that, since they'd spent hours going through wreckage and looking for survivors.

Eventually Mac rejoined him at Trinity Hospital, tired and ready for some coffee of his own. The perp. they'd been after turned out to be one of the Feds, Dean Lessing. Mac's hand slipped into Adam's.

“Hell of a day, huh?” Adam asked.

“It was.” He looked around them, as if confused. “I thought Laura was going to be on standby, just in case.”

He frowned. “She was...I don't know where-” Mac’s phone went off then. “You're supposed to turn that off in here.”

“I know...its Aiden though. Hello?” Mac frowned, and then stood. “Keep me posted, and stay safe.” He hung up and looked down at Adam. “Laura's been shot with a wolfsbane bullet. Buffy and Chris are flying her to DC where the witches can heal her; they have several types of the herb on hand for antidotes.”

“A hunter?” Adam asked.

“The one that had their family killed. Derek saw her, Kate Argent. Aiden is looking after Derek and Cora...but we need to be there and back her up. She's only been a wolf for a week.”

“Let's go.”

 

Mac drove the whole way to the Hale's apartment with the siren blaring, and left it parked on the street, lights still flashing. “Stay here Adam.”

“What? No way Mac! At the very least I can get the kids out of here.”

Mac pulled him forward in a crushing kiss. “Stay here.” And then he was running inside the front of the building, leaving Adam dazed on the street.

“Cheater.” Adam grumbled, but he waited by the car and gazed up at the second floor, wondering just what was going on up there. “Come on Mac; get them out of there and away from that crazy hunter.”

“I'm crazy huh?” A woman asked as she pressed a gun to the back of his neck. “You're the ones hanging out with monsters.”

Adam felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. “The Hales never killed anyone...you murdered an innocent family.” He tried to turn to get a look at her. “We've been looking for you Kate Argent.”

“Oh really? Just who is we?”

“Everyone. ATF, FBI, NCIS, and police departments all over the country... The Watcher's Council.”

The end of the gun dug into the back of his neck. “There's no way someone like you is that well connected.”

“You'd be surprised.”

“Get in the car and start driving.”

He swallowed his fear. “I'd really rather not.”

“I don't care.” She shoved him, made him move toward the driver side, he tripped on the curb. “Maybe I'll just take the car without you.” The gun cocked and he got his first look at her. Pretty, blonde, ugly smirk on her face, damn, he was going to die.

Then there was a roar from above and a light grey blur swooped down from the 2nd story and knocked Kate Argent off her feet and sent her flying down the sidewalk. There was a sickening crunch when she hit a lamp post and dropped to the ground unconscious. Adam looked away from the crazed hunter to the grey dragon standing over him, it was the color of fog, but its eyes...he'd know those blue-grey eyes anywhere.

“Mac?”

It knelt down to him and nuzzled at him and Adam reached up to touch that scaled face. Mac shifted back and helped him to his feet. “You're the one.” His voice was soft, as if in awe. “I never even suspected it.”

Adam grinned and moved in for a long kiss. “I hadn't even dared to hope for this.”

“Holy shit.”

They turned to look behind Mac at Aiden and the kids. “Remind me to never piss you off Mac.” Aiden said, gesturing to Kate, who still wasn't moving.

“She dead?” Adam asked.

All three wolves and Mac shook their heads. “She's breathing.” Derek was the one who answered. “I think Mac broke something important in her.”

“Good.” Aiden's eyes flickered between brown and gold. “Guess we should call 911 though, that way I can cuff her to a gurney and arrest her for the DSO.”

Derek shuddered and a sob escaped his throat, spurring Cora to hug him. “It’s over Der.” She whispered, he nodded and cried silently while Mac called 911 and Adam called DC.

xxx

Laura was going to be fine, and Kate Argent had a long road ahead of her before she'd be healed. Her pelvis was broken in several places and she'd been bleeding internally...lucky for her, she had all the time in the world to get back on her feet...in prison. Due to the nature of her crimes, there would be no trial, Mal's people would be collecting her at their earliest convenience and 'disappearing her' as Xander would say. They hoped the rest of the Argent Clan didn't give them any trouble for what had happened. 

Laura was going to fly home the next day; the witches had the right type of wolfsbane on hand and used it to save her. That night though, Aiden and Stella stayed with the kids, which left Mac and Adam to take the night off.

 

Mac's hands slid over Adam's thighs as the younger man spread his legs, making room for Mac between them. Usually Mac bottomed when they did this, but now that he'd changed, at least this time he needed to be inside of Adam to initiate the bond. Every time after however...well...Mac wasn't sure how Adam felt about having children.

Adam canted his hips up, catching the tip of Mac with his rim, grinning with impatience. Mac took the hint, and slid inside the already slick channel and gasped when Adam's mind touched his.

“If you lay an egg we'll have to get a place together that has at least two bedrooms.” Adam laughed, pulling him in closer and wrapping his legs around Mac. “Just saying.”

Mac grinned back and fell forward so he could cover Adam's body with his own as they slowly rocked together. “I'll keep that in mind.” For the moment though, he was content. He had his soulmate, his people were safe, and the ones that were injured would make a full recovery.

“Everything is perfect.” Adam said, echoing his thoughts.

“It really is.”

XXX


End file.
